adventures of a zing
by bobpieguy
Summary: Mavis and johnny go on their first adventures together as zings and go to see the world beyond the hotel, but when Johnny's parents come to visit Mavis isn't sure how to handle being surrounded by humans . How will mavis handle this change in surrounding?
1. Chapter 1- introduction

_**This is my first story so please read and review. I hope that you enjoy! **_

"ugh! How does johnny get all of that stuff into a backpack!" Mavis talked to herself aloud as she looked through piles of clothing, supplies, and other things she figured she would need to bring with her on her on her adventure with her new zing.

It had been a few days since johnny the human had walked into her fathers hotel, and she had been trying to pack this backpack ever since Dracula had brought it home with him after going and stopping johnny from leaving.

No matter how many times she unpacked and repacked this thing she could never get all the things she wanted to bring with her into it. "i wonder if I really need to bring this many pairs of stockings?" She said as she removed a pair of the red and black stocking with stripes on them from the bag. "maybe if I leave this extra pair of shoes at home I'll have more room to fit my blood substitute and some other stuff..." Mavis' train of thought was broken by someone knocking on the door to her room and shouting to her "Mav? Can I come in?"

Good...johnny was here. He would be able to help her pack her things, he had been doing this for a while and surely would be able to help her. "sure Johnny! Come on in!" With that he slid his head into the room, as Mavis watched him poke his head in she noticed his wild red hair and carefree face as he looked in at her

" I finaly found an airline that would agree to Keeping all the windows shut on the flight do that you don't get all... burn-y" He looked at her with a face that showed he wasnt really sure what the correct word to use would have been. "i told the homie at the airport that you had some kinda weird condition with your skin pigments or something and he agreed!" Johnny watched Mavis as she continued her struggle with the pack.

"Holy Rabies! that's awesome Johnny! I can't wait to go on our trip!" she said, looking up at him as he slid fully into the room. "but its gonna be a problem going if I can't get this bag packed!" She got a frustrated look on her face as she gestured broadly to the pack and piles of things strewn around her room. "No problem Mavy-Babe! I'll help you out in just a sec. i gotta go tell Drac that I found us a flight." With that he slid out of the room, leaving Mavis to stare blankly at her backpack...

**This is my first story and this is just kind of an introduction...any ideas for the story, reviews, or tips would be greatly appreciated. Im not 100 % sure what I want to write about in this story so please suggest things!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Like I may have said, this is my first story so I'd love to read your reviews. Please give me your comments and ideas so that I can get better at this. So far i've had more people read the intro than people have read anything in my life. Please review and tell me what I need to work on or what you think I should do in the story**_

As Johnny walked out of Mavis' room he started thinking to himself, had he had that much trouble when he packed up his bag for the first time?

He thought back to when he was in tenth grade, the first time he wanted to go backpacking across Europe. All the way though the rest of highschool he thought about going on his adventure. He remembered when he went and bought that backpack, he had been looking at backpacks in the store and went to buy his as soon as school let out that final day senior year.

Johnny had already planned the Trip and already had the plane ticket waiting for him at home. When he got the backpack he drove strait home to pack the bag with all his things. "I guess I didnt have near as much trouble, maybe it was since I had been planning for so long..."

Johnny reached the lobby where he figured he'd find Dracula "Mavis really seem like she needed help...she had no clue what she needed to bring with her." Johnny started looking for Drac, as he did he continued to think to himself "she had even had her underwear drawer strewn around the room" laughing a little as he remembered the unmentionables laying on his girlfriend bed. Johnny realized that he didn't see Dracula anywhere in the lobby.

Johnny walked over to one of the suits of armor that worked in the hotel. The suit have Johnny a dirty look as he approached. (apparently this was the suit he had tried to wear when he had first met Mavis) When Johnny reached the magic suit of armor be started taking to it "hey! Tinman bro, you know where I can find Dracula at?" Pretending not to hear the tinman comment, the armor addressed Johnny. "I have not seen master Dracula recently, last I heard he was planning to go set up the tables for his daughters going away party." Johnny loved the ballroom, it always reminded him of when he and Drac had flown on the tables and when he sung with Mavis at her birthday party.

Johnny thanked the suit of armor and headed towards the ballroom. When Johnny stood outside his destination he could already hear Dracula talking to the tables and directing them where to go. Johnny opened the door and quickly slid into the ballroom and ducked behind a table, hopeing to see an opportunity to start a table battle again.

When he saw that Dracula was simply standing in the middle of the room talking to the tables he stood up and walked over to Dracula to tell him that he had found an airline. "hey Drac! I found a flight that agreed to keeping the blinds closed." Dracula looked over his sholder at Johnny "I am glad to hear this. Are you and Mavy still planning on leaving in the morning?" Dracula really wanted them to stay longer, but he knew that Mavis was very excited to leave on her first adventure and go see the world. "well..yeah. We had already decided to leave tommorow." Johnny looked down at the floor "she wanted to leave as soon as possible so we booked the first flight we could...I know you wanted us to stay longer but I couldn't say no."

When Johnny was finished talking to Dracula he made his way back up to Mavis' bedroom. As he reached her door he knocked on it. "Mavy? Still want me to help you pack your bag?" She paused briefly to stuff the last of her bras into the bag and cover them up with a shirt. "yeah come on in I think I've finally got a good start." Johnny walked in and noticed that she really had gotten at least a few things packed. (including the underwear so already he wouldn't have to help her with that.) "what kinds of things are you planning to bring with you?"

She looked over at him as she picked up a bottle off the bed. "that's the problem...i'm not sure what I need to bring! I know that I'll need clothes and my fangbrush, but i'm not sure what else. Oh! And I found this bottle of sunblock!" As she looked over the writing on the bottle Johnny saw that she really had found a bottle of human sunblock somewhere. "The bottle says that it will protect your skin from the sun, so hopefully we can do some stuff in the daytime like you usually do!"

Johnny had been telling Mavis about his trips so she had heard about the stuff he had seen and done. "my mom used to use this stuff on me and my brothers when we would go to the beach so it should protect you ... at least for a few hours" Johnny tucked the bottle into the backpack and went back to looking thought the things she had lain out. "umm Mavy? Do you really need to bring every thing you own?" Giving Mavis a mischievous grin Johnny picked up a pile of random items in his arms. "don't you give me that look...I just want to be prepaired. This its the first time i've ever really left the hotel!"

Mavis glided over to the window and looked out, knowing they would be leaving in less than 24 hours. "i've always wanted to do this and now i'm going to get to do it with you! I get to live my dream with my zing by my side" Mavis walked over and sat on the bed next to Johnny, she laid her head on his thin shoulder. It was bone-y but somehow still very comfortable to lay over on. "I just can't wait Johnny, when my dad set up that fake village to scare me and make me think that the humans were evil I was afraid that I would lose my dream." Looking up into Johnny's big brown eyes before continuing "now I've had my zing and see that my dream isn't dead i'm not sure my life could get any more perfect."

Johnny smiled down as he saw his own reflection in the piercing cobalt blue eyes of his vampire girlfriend. "i've been on lots of trips before but i've never been more excited than I am sitting here with you right now. Wandering into this hotel was the best choice I ever made, even if Drac nearly sucked me dry." Johnny stood up and turned so that he was facing Mavis, holding his arm over his face as if holding a cape he donned a fake accent. "I vill suck your blood! Now leave! bleh bleh bleh!" It was times like this that Mavis realized How much she loved Johnny, and as Johnny saw her giggling at his terrible impression he realised that he never wanted to be without Mavis by his side.

"come on Mavy, we really need to get finished packing. Your dads throwing that party and we are leaving for London tomorrow morning!"

_**So there it is. Chapter two of my story. Go up to the reviews and tell me what you did and didn't like. Any ideas are greatly appreciated and will be considered!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay chapter three! Read and review please! I hope to get increasingly good as I write each chapter so enjoy!**_

()()()()()()()()()()

In the ballroom the party had already started, but all of the monsters were waiting on the new hot couple to come down from their rooms. Dracula had asked all of the close friends and family to stay longer to see Mavis off. (as well as provide emotional support for Dracula.) So each had stayed at the hotel for the party.

Dracula stood by the door with a cup of punch in his hand, he looked around worriedly as he sipped his drink and waited for his daughter to appear. "Drac? You okay there buddy? You look kind of... Jittery." Turning around Dracula saw his large friend frank makeing his way in his direction. It wasnt difficult for frank to cross a room considering how large he was but Frank was always careful not to crush any toes. When frank finally reached him Dracula responded. " me? Jittery? Goodness no frank.. I am just... Impatient. I'm tired of waiting for Mavis and Johnny"

Cocking an eyebrow at Dracula frank noticed he was running his tongue over his fangs as he always did when he was nervous. " we know that you're worried Drac. You letting Mavis go out so it only makes sense that you would be nervous about it." Dracula sighed when he realized that his friends knew what he really felt. "this is the first time she will ever leave the castle grounds frank! What if something happens and i'm not able to protect her. I promised that I would never let anything hurt her, and now i'm just so .." Dracula took a Breath to calm himself as he realized that he was rambling. " i'm scared something will happen frank." Frank placed his massive hand on his friends shoulder and looked at him confidently. " she'll be fine Drac, Mavis can handle herself. Plus Johnny has done this before so he knows what to do." Dracula perked up a bit at his friends words. " you're right, she'll be fine"

()()()()()()()()()()

Johnny and Mavis Finished packing and putting away the things they had chosen not to bring. " you ready to go to the party now Johnny? We are done packing right?" Mavis looked at Johnny as she laid her bag next to the door of her room. " yeah Mavy, we're done now. You head on down and I'll be down in just a second, I gotta run to my room real quick." Mavis flashed a fanged smile at Johnny as they left her room. " ok, just don't make me wait too long." With a peck on the cheek, Johnny turned and headed toward his room as Mavis headed to the lobby.

Mavis stepped out of the elevator and onto the floral carpet that her father had chosen for the lobby. As she looked around she saw that more monsters had stayed for the party than she had expected. Spotting her dad standing at the doors to the ballroom Mavis headed toward him. When Dracula saw Mavis he smiled in relief and headed toward her. Mavis had seen the worry on her dads face and said to him. " did you think I would miss my own party?" Dracula reached Mavis and pulled her into a tight hug that pressed her face into his thin shoulder. " Now we can start the party! I was afraid you had been forced to leave early." Mavis tried to respond but it only came out ad a groaning mumbling sound that attracted the attention and stares of a few nearby zombie workers. "Oops! Sorry sweet fang" Dracula quickly released her from his ironclad hug.

Mavis straitened her hair and looked at her dad. "seriously dad? I told you that we're leaving tomorrow. I wouldn't miss this." Dracula noticed her eyes light up as she saw her friends, family, and the tables covered in strange and delicious foods as well as blood punch in big red bowls. " you're right. Where is Johnny at?" " he went to his room really quick to grab something. He should be here soon." Mavis tipped her head in the direction of the party. " let's head on in. He shouldent take too long." Dracula stood up tall in his doorway. " You go ahead in, I'll wait for him here and watch over the hotel." Mavis turned and headed into the party where she began talking to a large, green fish/ape hybrid creature.

Dracula kept watch over the party as he stood and waited for Johnny. After calling loudly for the witches to clean up a mess that was made by a few of Wayne's wolf pups, Drac turned to see that Johnny was standing directly behind him. "I need to tell you something Drac." Dracula looked at Johnny in interest. "What is it Johnny?" Johnny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. " Well I told you that we are going to London, but when I called my mom to tell her that I had gotten a girlfriend and that we were headed to London she told me that she was going to bring my family to London for a few dayd so that they could meet Mavis and see me. I couldn't really tell her not to so.." Dracula looked at Johnny with a mixture of anger and worry as he thought of the things that could possibly go wrong when mavis met his family, but soon he remembered that he had felt the same way about Johnny, who he was currently allowing to stay in his hotel. "i'm glad you decided to tell me, and I suppose that you can allow your family to meet my mavis, but if anything happens..." Dracula bared his fangs at Johnny. "thanks dude. Don't tell Mavis, she's already said that she wanted to meet my family and so I want it to be a surprise." Johnny turned and began to walk away. "Oh! And we won't mention the whole vampire thing until we know the time is right."

Dracula rubbed his temple as he talked to himself. "she's 118, she can handle this. Surely Johnny's family is as nice as he is." Dracula calmed a little but still felt uneasy.

Mavis was standing at the buffet table Pouring herself some blood punch into a cup when suddenly the world went black. " guess who! " Mavis smiled at the sudden realization of what was happening. " well, there is only one person at this hotel with warmblooded hands that aren't covered in fur or slime. I'm gunna have to go with...Johnny!" Smiling, Mavis reached up and pulled Johnny's hands from her eyes before Johnny stepped up to the table beside her. "you're too good at this, how am I ever going to win? " Mavis giggled as she finished getting her punch from the bowl. " your not supposed to win, thats why i'm always going to beat you." Johnny squinted his eyes and pointed at Mavis. " I _will _find a way to win one if these days."

Johnny turned and surveyed the strange foods that covered the table. He noticed so many foods that he could only describe as looking "interesting" or "different" that he wasn't sure what to eat. Picking up a plate off the table Johnny nudged his guide to the world of monsters, also known as Mavis. "umm... What should I eat?" Mavis took the plate from Johnny's hand and began putting food onto it. "here try a rabbit roll and some of this OH and some of this and..." Mavis finished covering his plate with differenr foods and handed it back to him. "come on, let's go back to the table. " Johnny followed Mavis and went back to the table where frank, Wayne, and Dracula were already sitting. Johnny sat next to Mavis, almost sitting on Griffin the invisible man in the processes.

The monsters at the table greeted them with cheering before Wayne began talking. " we heard that you guys were going to London. What made you guys want to go there? " Johnny took a bite of his food before responding. " well I've never been there and I hear its really cool. There's some _other_reasons but mostly we wanted somewhere new and exciting." Mavis layed her fork down and leaned in toward the center of the table. " Johnny said that when we get done in London we are going to back pack the rest of England!" Mavis went back to eating before Johnny added. " yep, and after that we are planning to fly back Here to plan or next big adventure."

The group talked on until the party died off, and by the end everyone was as excited as Mavis. when they finally headed back to there rooms Mavis couldn't help but dream of the fun she and Johnny would have when they left on their trip in less than four hours.

**Thanks for reading! Please give me reviews and thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Here you go. Chapter four of my story. Hope you enjoy.**

Mavis awoke as someone shook her shoulder gently. " C'mon Mav. we need to get to the airport before the sun rises, the planes gunna fly all day so that it'll be night when we get there." Mavis rubbed her eyes as she groaned and sat up on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Johnny, who was sitting on the bed next to her, and rested her heavy head on him for support. "Thanks Johnny, I didn't plan to fall asleep. I'm just so tired, I didn't sleep yesterday. I was just so exited about today."

Johnny put his arm around Mavis' shoulder and helped her to her feet. "I know how you feel, I've done that before. Now hurry up babe, we gotta leave soon. Go get ready for the plane ride, you can sleep on the way there."

Johnny walked out of Mavis' room and into the hallway as Mavis stumbled into the bathroom and splashed cool water onto her face. forgetting that she had put mascara on, she quickly cleaned the black streaks from her pale skin. She pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear before turning and heading into the bedroom to put on more comfortable clothes for the plane ride.

()()()()()()()

Johnny walked down the hall towards his own room as his excitement began to swell inside him. This was the first time that he would have someone traveling with him, this time he would have Mavis with him, and that made him more excited than ever. As Johnny turned into the hallway where his room was he saw Dracula standing at the door to his room, knocking on the door and speaking into the room. "Johnny? Are you in there? I just wanted to make sure that you are almost ready to leave." Johnny stood in amusement as Drac talked to the empty room and the shrunken head on his door giggled to itself.

"I'm over here Drac." Turning, Dracula looked at Johnny. " Oh..." Johnny saw embarrassment on Dracula's face for a moment. "So are you ready Johnny?" Reaching the room, Johnny unlocked it and stepped inside. "I am, and Mavis is nearly ready, I just talked to her." Johnny grabbed his backpack and stepped back into the hall. " i'm going to head down to the lobby. You may want to go help Mavis finish up." Dracula turned and headed away as Johnny stepped into the elevator.

()()()()()

Five minutes later Johnny was sitting in the lobby waiting for Mavis to come down. As soon as he saw her, he noticed that she had convinced Dracula to carry her bag. He also saw that she was no longer wearing her usual long black sweater and stockings, that she was instead wearing a t-shirt bearing a fanged smile and the words "Caution: I bite." as wrll as a pair of comfy looking grey pants.

When Mavis reached Johnny she was nearly shaking with excitement. She looked Johnny in the eyes as her dad sat her bag down next to her. " Ready! " Johnny looked at Dracula and Mavis as he picked up his backpack. " Let's get going then! **Onward to adventure!**" Johnny turned quickly on his heels as he headed toward the front door, with Mavis and Dracula following close behind.

When Johnny reached the revolving front door he made sure to make a complete revolution in it before heading out into the front steps where Dracula waited beside Mavis for the hearse that would be taking them to the airport. the car pulled up and While the pumpkin headed driver dropped their backpacks into the trunk, Johnny and Mavis stood side by side next to the hearse as they talked to Dracula. " we'll be fine dad, me and Johnny can handle this. We were both _mature adults._" Mavis paused and looked at Johnny. " Well... we're adults." Dracula took a deep breath as he prepared to speak, but Johnny beat him to it and and began talking. "Yeah Drac, we'll be fine. I've done this a few times now, we can handle it." Johnny folded his arms and leaned back onto the hearse confidently.

Dracula gave Johnny an unimpressed look and then looked back at Mavis. "Just promise that you won't do anything crazy like getting into a gunfight or a car chase." Mavis raised an eyebrow at her father as she thought back to that action movie that Johnny had showed them. " I promise we will be careful, besides that stuff only happens in movies anyway."

Mavis smiled and hugged her father tightly before she climbed into the car and slid across the seat. Johnny smiled and slid in as well before he closed the door and rolled down the window. Dracula looked in the window as the feelings he had been suppressing finally caught up to him. " I am going to miss you babyclaws, don't forget to call me often." Mavis saw the sadness on her fathers face and looked into his eyes. " I'll miss you to, and I won't forget. I love you daddy."

With that the group said there final words and the driver pulled away. Dracula stood and watched until he could no longer see the lights of the hearse. When he finally lost sight of them he slowly turned and walked into the hotel that he had built to protect his beautiful daughter all those many years ago.

** That's it for this chapter. Did you like it? please tell me what you thought in the reviews and if I did well on the emotions in the scene where they drive away. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

_** Attention: I have never been to london/england..i am in need of someone who lives or has between there multiple times who can answer any questions I may have, PLEASE! **_

_** Here we go again. Time for the next chapter of my story, hope you've enjoyed it so far and will continue reading. So go ahead and read, review, subscribe, favorite, and all that beautiful stuff. Thanks! **_

The ride to the airport passed quickly as they drove along the empty streets of the town that her father had rushed through the day of the monster festival. As the car rolled down the road Mavis slept with her head in Johnny's lap and Johnny playing with her hair as he looked out the window at the shops that were still closed in the early morning.

Johnny looked down and smiled at the sleeping Mavis as he heard her snoring softly in a way that reminded him of a purring cat. When they finally reached the airport Johnny leaned over and whispered into Mavis ear softly. " Wake up sleeping-cutie, we're at the airport."

Mavis shifted slightly and took a deep breath as she opened her eyes slowly. She sat up next to Johnny and began looking out at the airport that would be the last thing she saw before she left on her trip.

When the driver pulled up to the curb Johnny opened the door and stepped out onto the concrete. While Mavis awakened herself and got out, Johnny retrieved the backpacks from the trunk. Mavis stumbled sleepily over to Johnny and took her bag from him. Picking up the backpack and leaning on Johnny, Mavis made her way to the doors of the airport.

The airport was relatively small and had very few people in it. Some of them attempted to find their places, while others stood behind desks or at security checkpoints. Johnny showed Mavis how to go through security and they soon had made it past the guards. After checking a small board for directions they made their way to the seats where they would wait for the plane. Johnny sat in the end of one of the rows of seats, and Mavis took the seat beside him. Johnny pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled his earbuds from his carry-on. Plugging them in and handing one of the buds to Mavis, he asked Mavis what song she wanted to hear.

Mavis reached over and pulled the phone from his hand before commencing to scroll through the song list, when she found one she liked she tapped on it, just like she had seen Johnny do. The music started playing in her ear and she handed the phone back to Johnny. " let's listen to this one, seems fitting for an adventure don't you think? "

Johnny listened carefully for a moment and then agreed. " that it does Mavy, I think you're right."

As the couple listened and waited, they would sometimes dance as their favorite songs came on. Mavis couldn't help but laugh whenever Johnny would dance, mostly because of the face he would make while doing it. After listening to around 12 songs Johnny heard the woman at the desk announce that their plane was ready to board. Johnny's eyes locked with Mavis as the anticipation grew. " you ready to go on an adventure?"

Mavis faked a serious look as she quoted the action movie Johnny had showed at the hotel. " I was _born_ ready."

The couple picked up their small carry-on luggage and headed toward the lady who was checking tickets. It was obvious that the woman was unhappy to be working before the sun rose, but she checked the tickets and let them onto the plane without a word. They walked down the movable corridor that attached to the door of the plane and as they got closer to the end of the hall Mavis reached out and grabbed Johnny's hand nervously. Johnny looked over his shoulder and gave an encouraging look to Mavis before he continued down the hallway and onto the plane.

Once on the plane, Mavis and Johnny stored their things and took their seats. Mavis watched the other people make their way to their own seats. When the flow of people stopped Mavis continued to look at all the humans that surrounded her, each looking so different but all so overwhelmingly similar. She looked at all the people in amazement, but a few moments later Johnny nudged her. " If you keep starting at them they are going to think somethings wrong with you."

Mavis looked slightly disappointed but quickly perked up when a woman in a blue outfit stepped up at the front of the plane and began speaking into a microphone.

" Attention all passengers. Due to the skin condition of one of our fellow passengers, we ask that you keep all windows blinds closed once the sun has risen. Thank you for your cooperation." Some of the others mumbled replies and the woman laid her microphone down. Mavis and Johnny sat in anticipation until they heard the pilot announce that they were about to take off. The plane rolled onto the runway and began to pick up speed. As the plane began to move faster, the smiles on the faces of Johnny and Mavis began to grow wider.

the plane reached the end of the runway and slowly lifted off the ground. Mavis couldn't control herself and smiled so large that she had to cover get mouth with her hand to prevent showing off her fangs. After only a few minutes in the air, Johnny lifted the window slightly and peeked out the small crack. " Its still dark outside, if you want to look out before the sun rises. "

Almost before Johnny had finished talking Mavis leaned down and looked out the window. She watched the things on the ground grow smaller add they rose into the air. Mavis could simply watch as the planner flew higher and higher, higher than she had ever flown as a bat. Mavis continued to look out the window for a little while longer and then sat up in her seat, Johnny closed the window and looked over at her. " I think i'm gunna take a nap, its a long ride."

Mavis nodded and Johnny laid his head over on the seat. Mavis watched Johnny sleeping for a few minutes before she became sleepy as well. Poking Johnny softly to confirm that he was truly asleep, she closed her eyes, laid her own head over and soon feel asleep beside Johnny

()()()()()()()

The sound of a squeaky wheel awoke Johnny, looking around he saw that the stewardess was rolling the drink cart down the isle. Johnny woke Mavis and told her that the lady was bringing drinks. Johnny got himself a cup of fruit juice and Mavis asked for a bottle of water. Once she had given them their drinks the stewardesses gave them each a tiny bag of peanuts, told them that they would begin playing a movie soon, and moved on.

The rest of the flight passed in a blur of conversations, movies, and small naps to pass the time. Johnny and Mavis listed to more music for a short time before Mavis fell asleep on Johnny's shoulder. When Mavis fell asleep Johnny carefully pulled the earbud from her ear and pushed it into his own before beginning to daydream.

The small bump of landing awoke Johnny from his daydreaming. Pulling the earbuds from his head, Johnny listened to the pilot as he announced that they had reached the airport. Johnny shook his head to clear his thoughts and then woke Mavis, who was still asleep on his shoulder. The plane slowly rolled to a stop and was connected to the moveable hallway that lead to the terminal. When the doors opened Mavis and Johnny pulled their bags from the luggage compartment and headed out the door.

When they reached the terminal, they saw out the window that the sun had not quite set. Careful to avoid the last rays of sun, they made it out of security and to the baggage area. Using Mavis' sharp eyes they quickly found their backpacks and headed over to them. Once the bags came back around, they pulled them off of the conveyor and headed toward the door.

They stepped outside just as the streetlights were beginning to turn on. The pickup area had only a few people in it and Johnny was able to call a cab easily. The taxi pulled up and the couple climbed in with the bags in their laps. Closing the door, Johnny told the driver where the hotel they were staying in was and the driver pulled away. Once they were on their way Johnny and Mavis began talking about what they wanted to do on their first night. " We can do anything we want Mav. that's the point of backpacking, just go and do whatever you feel like. The only thing is that we need to get at least a little bit of sleep before the morning comes, I have a _special surprise_ that we are going to do tomorrow."

Mavis looked deeply into Johnny's eyes, looking for any hint of what he was planning. " Hey! No vampire tricks or anything... its a surprise, just make sure to wear your sunblock."

Mavis laughed and broke her laser focus on Johnny. " I don't know how to read minds ..or maybe I can..." Giving Johnny a sly look, she turned away.

As they got closer to the hotel, they saw that the area around it was filled with people roaming the streets and going into different places. Deciding that they would simply roam and see what the city had to offer, the couple dropped their bags off in the hotel room and went out to meet locals and enjoy themselves.

Stepping out the front door, Mavis saw that all of the people who were roaming the stats were about Johnny's age. As she stood and looked at all the young people out having fun, Johnny reached up and grabbed her hand before pulling her out of the doorway and into the sidewalk. As they walked along they came across a simple restaurant. They walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table, surrounded by other couples and groups that were talking and eating.

Looking all around and trying to soak in her surroundings, Mavis was interrupted when their waiter came to the table and asked what they wanted to drink. In a quick moment of worry, Mavis turned to Johnny. Seeing her reaction, Johnny stepped in, " we'll have two Colas please"

Once the waitress left, Johnny turned back to Mavis. " You were my guide to monsters, so I'll be your guide to humans. You guys don't really have anything like Cola back at the hotel but trust me, its awesome."

Soon the waiter returned with two cups and sat them on the table. Pushing one to Mavis and taking the other, Johnny took a long drink from his cup. Mavis looked at Johnny for a moment. Then, giving her cup a curious look, she raised it to her own lips. When Mavis got her first taste of the drink her eyes widened and she proceeded to drink nearly all of the Cola in the cup without taking a breath. Once she finally sat her cup down, she noticed Johnny looking at her in slight amazement. " wow... I think you're gunna need a refill.."

Mavis realized that she may have gotten a bit excited gave a sheepish smile in return. " umm yeah... I think so too. This stuff is really good, and its bubbly! "

After her exciting episode with the drink, Mavis began trying to decode the menu. When she realized that she knew nothing of the foods on it she spoke to Johnny. " How about you order for me Johnny, reading this thing is like reading gibberish."

After agreeing, Johnny went back to scanning the menu. When the waiter returned a few minutes later and asked if they were ready to order Johnny looked up end gave Mavis a small nod before turning to their server. " I will have a slice of pizza please and ... How about a cheeseburger for my friend here. Medium rare. "

The waiter told them that he would get them their food as soon as possible before turning to the kitchen. After the waiter was gone Johnny asked Mavis about what she thought so far, Mavis responded by telling Johnny about each and every thing that had caught her eye from the time they got to the airport, all the way to reaching the restaurant. Just as Mavis was begining to run out of things to say, the food arrived. Thought Johnny loved simply listening to the sound of Mavis' voice, he was glad for the break. The Waiter sat down a plate in front of each person and Mavis quickly picked up the burger from the plate and looked at it. the waiter refilled her cup quickly before walking away, when Mavis saw that Johnny was watching her expectantly, " go ahead, just bite it Mav."

Opening her mouth wide, Mavis leaned in and took a bite from her burger. Just as with the Cola, her eyes lit up and she went in for another bite. After seeing that she liked her food, Johnny began to eat his own food and they sat together in silence as they ate their food, pausing periodically to take a drink or comment.

When they had finished eating and had payed for their meal, they walked back onto the street where people were still roaming. They walked down the street together and began enjoying all they could. Sometimes they would stop to look in the windows of a shop, or to listen to one of the young artist that were singing on the sidewalk. Mavis loved looking at the shop windows and seeing what was popular among the humans, but she loved it even more when they would listen to the music sung by one of the young people. Whenever they would stop and listen she would step close to Johnny, and he would put one arm around her and pull her in close as they stood there on the sidewalk together.

After a few hours, Johnny decided that they should start heading back to the hotel so that they could get some rest before they went out in the morning. As they walked back towards the hotel hand in hand, Mavis remembered what she had told her father about calling him. When they reached the hotel and slipped inside the room, Mavis borrowed Johnny's phone so that she could call her father and tell him all about the fun she had been having with her zing.

_**whoo! Done.. They chapter was longer than most of them. What did you think? Should I do them all longer? (just means longer time between updates) Ohh and ive never been to europe so if I screw anything up I apologize. thanks so much for reading! Thank you, come again! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay! Let's get going! This is the chapter some of you have been waiting for. On your mark, get set, go! **_

" C'mon honey, the room is right here" Johnny's mom Allyson shouted at her husband down the hallway of the hotel. She was short, with short reddish brown hair and green eyes. "Hurry up Anthonie, you have the room key and i'm ready to sit down."

Anthonie (Johnny's dad) drug himself to the suite and sat his bags down on the floor before he opened the door. "If you're tired now just imagine how tired you'd be if the boys hadn't decided to stay home and go to that concert." Johnny's parents walked into the hotel room and leaned their bags against the wall. Allyson flung herself onto the bed as Anthonie walked into the bathroom.

When he walked out, he found his wife reclining on the bed and flipping channels on the TV. Kicking off his own shoes he sat down next to her, " Have you heard anything from Johnny? " Allyson glanced at him from the corner of her eye before returning her focus to the television.

" yeah, he said that he and his lady-friend were going out to see some of the town tonite," She briefly lost focus but soon remembered what she had been saying. "OHH! and he said that he hasn't told Mavis about meeting us, he's gunna surprise her! I can't _wait_ until we get to meet her." Allyson shifted position so that she could lean on Anthonie, who was much taller than her and shared Johnny's red hair and brown eyes.

Anthonie shifted as well to help her get comfortable. " He probably didn't tell her because if she heard about you, she'd flee in terror." He laughed as he put his long arm around her. " I don't blame him, you can be a bit scary sometimes." Allyson elbowed him softly in the side in response. They Settled in as they watched TV, they laid together until they fell asleep.

()()()()

Mavis stood in the her hotel room, leaning against the wall as she finished talking to her father on the phone. "yes...ok dad... Sure ... I will... Yep... We'll be careful... Love you to dad... Bye" Mavis exhaled strongly as she tossed the phone to Johnny, who was sitting on the bed watching. "Well he wants us to be careful and all, and he's glad we're having fun. He just worries to much."

Johnny gave Mavis a small smile, "He's just worried and not sure what to do with himself. I know that if you weren't with _me_ id probably be going crazy missing you, so I can see why he's worried." Johnny had already changed into a pair of lounge pants and a loose shirt, and was propped up against the headboard of the bed. " Don't worry about it to much, it's time for bed."

Mavis grabbed something out of the top of her backpack and headed around the corner to change. When she came back into sight a few minutes later, she was wearing baggy grey sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. She walked over and sat next to Johnny, who was already laying in bed, half asleep. When Mavis lifted the covers and climbed in next to him, he tiredly wrapped one arm over her waist and fell back to sleep. The bed was comfortable as Mavis tried to fall asleep, she laid in the bed and felt a warmth radiating from Johnny. She cuddled in closer to Johnny and allowed the warmth of his body to lull her to sleep.

Mavis awoke to the sound of a flushing toilet, she opened her eyes and saw Johnny walking out of the restroom. "well look who's awake." Johnny walked over to her and brushed a lock of jet black hair from her face. " I was going to wake you up a while ago, but you looked like you were enjoying a dream and I decided to let you sleep a little longer." He crouched beside the bed and prodded Mavis' forehead with his finger. "you are awake aren't you? I know you're usually asleep about now."

Mavis sat up and blinked hard. "yes Johnny, i'm awake. how long have you been up? "

Johnny picked up the alarm clock and looked at it, " well it's eleven o'clock now, Soo.. About an hour and a half" He sat the alarm clock down. " We forgot to close the curtains last night, so I got up to close them. Then I couldn't get back to sleep... so I sat her and just watched you sleep for a while," Johnny smiled at Mavis. "and I may our may not have attempted to have a staring contest with myself in the mirror." Johnny sat there with a goofy expression plastered to his face.

When Mavis finally responded she had an excited look on her face. " so when were we going to see this big surprise of yours? " She walked over to her backpack and began to rummage through it. " and how long do I have to get ready? "

Johnny thought for a minute, "A little over half an hour probably, we don't wanna be late." Mavis nodded and grabbed a set of clothes before waking into the bathroom to change. When she stepped out she was wearing a large hat and a pair of sunglasses alongside her usual attire.

She pulled a bottle of sunscreen from her bag and began rubbing it onto her face, arms and hands, since those were the only parts of her body not covered by clothing.

When they were both fully ready to leave, they headed out into the hallway. Mavis followed Johnny down to the lobby. Upon reaching the lobby Johnny turned to Mavis and told her that they were going to walk to their surprise. Mavis said she was fine with walking and they headed out the front door, stopping just before stepping out from the shade." Are you ready for your first time in the sun?"

Mavis swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, remembering how she had been burnt in the sun as a child, she looked at Johnny through her hair. Johnny saw that she was afraid, he leaned down and looked up at her face. "you're going to be fine. you put on your sunscreen, and you brought your umbrella thing as well as that hat." Johnny thumped the brim of her hat and smiled at her. "besides, if you start to burn I will_ personally_ carry you back into the hotel."

Mavis let out a small giggle and looked up at the door. "you're right. i'm ready, let's go." Together they stepped out the door and out onto the sidewalk, still covered by the awning. Mavis took a deep breath and stepped out into broad daylight. She stood there for a moment before she slowly turned around and looked at Johnny. "It worked! " Mavis lunged at Johnny and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him into the street.

When they regained their balance they headed down the street, walking the opposite direction than they had the night before. As Mavis followed Johnny, she saw even more people than had been out the night before, People of all different ages. She had only seen people of Johnny's age before, and seeing the people of other ages amazed her.

It took a lot of effort for Johnny to get Mavis to keep walking. She would always stop to look at whatever performer or shop they passed. When Johnny finally got her where they were heading, they were standing in front of a boat along the banks of the Thames river.

Mavis read the sign that hung next to the boat ramp. " Cruise the Thames, see London by water." Mavis' eyes grew large as she grabbed Johnny by the arm and turned him to look at her.

" Is this the surprise! We get to ride a boat!? " Johnny pulled two tickets from his pocket and showed them off with a huge grin. Mavis grabbed Johnny by the arm and nearly drug him to the man who was checking tickets. Mavis paused and let Johnny hand the man their tickets before rushing onto the boat, Johnny struggling to keep up.

They got into the boat and found a place to stand in the shade. Mavis closed her parasol and held it at her side, just then she heard a woman's voice shouting. "Johnny? Jooohnny." Mavis looked at Johnny, who was scanning the crowd looking for the source of the voice. Moments later Johnny spotted who he was looking for and waved at the 40-something year old woman, she rushed through the crowd and over to Johnny. When she reached him she pulled him into a Hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Mavis gave Johnny an expectant look as she waited for him to tell her who the woman was, but he simply smiled at her in response. Mavis looked at the woman who was still standing beside Johnny. " Who is... Wait... it's that? YOUR MOM!? "

Johnny smiled at Mavis and drew breath to talk, but before he was able to, a tall man walked over and between talking to the woman standing there. " Allyson, let go of Johnny! He doesn't want his mommy kissing him in front of his new girlfriend." The man walled over and stood behind the woman placing his hand on her shoulder. Johnny pointed at the two people standing beside him.

" Mavis, I would like you to meet... _My parents_."

_**Haha. Cliffhanger maybe? Just decided that was a good place to stop. Did ya like it? Hopefully it wasn't to terribly written and you could understand it. Oh and Johnny's parents names are spelled how I wanted. If you want then spelled differently then sorry, to bad.**_

_** Okay so whatever you do, **__**do not **__**write a review for this chapter. Like forreal don't do it. Do not click that little review button and type out what you thought. Just don't.**_

_**( if reverse phycology doesn't work on you then just go review, please.)**_


End file.
